Humming
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Harry feels that Ron can be simply oblivious to very big things, so he decided to point them out. one-shot


Humming 

If anybody knows Ron Weasley well, it's his best friend, Harry Potter. So, when said best friend was in the library one day trying to get his obscene amount of homework done (Ginny and Dean were engaged in a heated argument up in the common room, and as happy as that made Harry, it did cause a considerable amount of noise), it wasn't much of a shock to him when he heard a familiar humming. Harry peeked around the bookshelf, and sure enough, there was Ron. Most people hum when something good has happened or will happen, but not Ron. For him, humming is an absentminded reaction to being deep in thought. And lately, he's been thinking a lot. Harry chuckled to himself at the sight of his frustrated friend because, if he was right, Ron was thinking about the third member of their little trio.

After Harry got over his quiet laughing fit, he walked around the bookshelf and plopped his books down beside Ron. And Ron, being so caught up in his thoughts, didn't notice him until the books hit the table with a loud _thud. _And by then, Harry had already seated himself. He greeted Ron with an amused smile. "If you hum any louder Mrs. Pince will throw you out for making a sound equivalent to that of smashing a broomstick into the Whomping Willow. I would know; I've done it."

"Very funny," Ron mumbled. He looked back down at the book he had open, which, Harry noticed, was still opened to the first page of chapter one.

"Oh, lighten up, I was just kidding," Harry said lightly. Ron didn't look up.

After a few minutes of painfully awkward silence, Ron suddenly spoke. "It's killing me, Harry, it really is!"

"What is?" Harry asked, completely shocked and confused by the outburst.

"The fact that, you know," Ron shrugged. "The fact that Hermione won't talk to me. I don't know _why _she's avoiding me like I've got dragon pox, but she is and I don't think she's letting up anytime soon. Do you know what that's doing to me? It's killing me!" He repeated.

Harry fought another smile. Even though Ron was going out with Lavender Brown (which was the main reason Hermione was avoiding him), he was obviously harboring a secret (but very large) crush on Hermione. And Hermione was doing to same. So, naturally, as the best friend of these two, Harry took it upon himself sometimes to play matchmaker. Usually his attempts didn't work as well as they did in his head, but today seemed different. Ron seemed to be in a listening mood.

"Does this mean you don't know why she's mad?" Harry asked slowly, trying to work it out as he went along.

Ron's answer came as a question. "Does this mean you do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," He said.

"Well tell me!" Ron whisper-shouted, trying not to make too much noise.

"I will if you answer a few questions first."

"Fine."

"Smart answer. Now, first question: Why are you going out with Lavender?"

Ron looked a little taken aback by the question, but he answered nonetheless. "Cause I really like her."

"Why?" Harry asked, in an exasperated tone he couldn't help. Ron's expression looked a little offended, and his answer came out slowly.

"She really likes me back."

"So does Hermione, but you're not snogging her every ten minutes!" Harry blurted, and as soon as he said it he really wished Hermione wasn't in hearing distance or she'd give him hell for that.

Ron slowly straightened himself in his chair, a very shocked look on his face. He kept opening and closing his mouth, and if some Slytherin came by they would have mentioned how idiotic he looked right now. Harry, however, was his friend, so he didn't say anything, no matter how funny it looked.

"Hermione likes me?" Ron asked in an astounded voice.

Harry resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "I can't believe you missed that. Why do you think she's furious that you're dating Lavender?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Ron admitted in the same astounded voice.

"Well," Harry started, "Do you like her back?"

Ron looked up at him. "I think I do."

"Then break up with Lavender. Not only will that make Hermione feel better, but the rest of us won't have to resist the urge to vomit every time she calls you 'Won- Won'."

Ron's ears turned pink. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I actually have to get some homework done or McGonagall will keep me detention until I graduate. See you later," Harry said as he picked up his books and stood to leave. Ron nodded and mumbled a goodbye back.

And as he left the table, Harry could have sworn he heard humming again. But not, he realized, from deep thought.


End file.
